


Back to the start

by Kana_Casanova



Series: Gahh! They are turning into kids! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Deaged! Ace, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Casanova/pseuds/Kana_Casanova
Summary: Part of the deaged series!The whitebeards deal with a shrunk Second Division Commander. Who knew that kids could be so difficult?Gen. No pairings.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Gahh! They are turning into kids! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931791
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153
Collections: Deaged





	Back to the start

Thatch squints and looks around. His hand automatically reaches up to pinch his cheek.

“It’s not a dream yoi.”

Yes. That is his conclusion, too. He backs out a bit and tries to escape subtly. Marco grabs the back of his collar and releases a warning growl. With a floundering grin, Thatch steps forward and bends down to stare at their youngest brother. 

Or at least the kid that used to be his younger brother.

A now tiny Ace blinks stupidly to stare back at them.

Stopped time barrels forward when Ace’s face scrunches up to an impressive degree with a shrill whimper.

Izou shoves past them and plucks the kid from the deck. “You’re scaring him, you fools!”

The kid immediately zeros in on the new threat and lets loose a god awful screech, and Thatch is not the only one wishing for missing eardrums.

Izou flinches a bit, but keeps hold of the wiggling boy. 

“That kid’s Ace?” Thatch asks, tentatively moving forward to not spook the child further.

Large teary eyes flit around, but Ace does not let any fall. “W-Who‘re you? Where’s Gramps?”

“Um, your Grandfather’s gone out for a bit so he has left you with us for now.” Thatch tries and winces at the terrible excuse.

Amazingly, Ace accepts it and settles comfortably in his perch.

Exchanging dumbfounded expressions, Haruta hisses shortly and scoots sideways towards the main deck, just short of freaking out. Accepting the signal for a much-needed emergency meeting, they gather away from the shrunk second division commander.

“Already tried that,” Thatch says and Haruta dejectedly lets go his bruised arm.

Marco stops just short of rolling his eyes. “Now that we have established that this is, indeed, not a nightmare, can we focus yoi?”   


* * *

Feining a calm he was not feeling, Marco starts, “So, how old is he?”

“On it,” Thatch says, already bounding away, “How old are ya, kid?”

Ace looks a little uncertain but raises three fingers. “I’m four.”

Thatch looks at the hand and back at Ace. “You sure about that?”

The boy looks so hopelessly confused at that that Thatch feels bad for asking. Ace notices and sure enough, stares a hole through his hand, intent on figuring out where he went wrong.

Izou balances Ace in one arm and tries to gently pry the clenched fingers open, but Ace snarls with the impression of a kitten and whips back to glare at his fingers.

Finally, Ace raises his hands hesitantly and displays the correct amount of fingers. “I’m four?”

Thatch gasps and gushes theatrically, which draws out a small smile from Ace. 

“That is adorable,” Haruta says, unknowingly voicing the thoughts of every whitebeard in the ship. “But still a problem.”

Marco hums and sticks a hand in his pocket. He seems rather calm, Thatch thinks, the perfect commander.

Or not, he corrects when Marco starts letting out wisps of blue vapour from his hands that he does when he is particularly distressed.

Izou eyes the group carefully and peers at the small bundle in his arms. “Oyaji?”

“Oyaji.” They agree.

* * *

There’s an absolute wonder in Ace’s eyes when he stares at their giant of a captain. Abandoning the three commanders, he waddles over to Whitebeard and presses a tiny palm on one of the enormous toes. Ace squeals a little and topples over when the captain wiggles the appendage. Bouncing up, he immediately bursts into a fit of giggles.

Marco’s face twitches in the effort to hide his smile while his brothers are positively cooing at the child’s antics.

“My sons,” Whitebeard starts, trying to keep his voice low, “Is this Ace?”

Explanations take no time at all, seeing as no one knew what to make of this peculiar situation. Their captain nods slowly and reaches forward to balance the boy on his palm. Ace sets out exploring, laughing as he tugs at the fingers larger than himself.

“For now, try to make him comfortable, this may be temporary,” Whitebeard glances at Haruta, “See if there’s any devil fruit for this.”

Marco accepts Ace from his father and turns to the door, but stops when Ace whines and makes grabby gestures that's all sorts of adorable. “Lemme go!”

“I’ll see you later, son.” Whitebeard promises, “Stories are best told at night, you see?”

Ace’s face lights up and he nods violently, sending tremors all over his tiny body.

Marco sighs and bids goodbye to his captain, still fighting a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, This actually developed from Whatever Goes (Check out that one too). This is more like a more humour-filled, fluff fic compared to that one. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Please do review! oh, and you are welcome to give any requests or prompts. Thanks!


End file.
